Ruined
by CigarsOnIce
Summary: One-shot. Arizona gets paged in the middle of sexy time, but what does that mean for Callie? Warning: Arizona G!P
This woman is going to be the death of me someday. A day that is not too far, I think.

I was walking through my ward after meeting with the parents for the post-op of the RTA victim I was paged in for, last night. Surgery ran through most of the night and I stayed here in case of complications and caught about 3 hours of sleep in an on-call room. I was planning to head back home into the arms of my sleeping beauty who won't drag her ass out of bed so early, not on a day off. So I decided to catch up on some charting and then heading back as soon as my patient wakes up.

With that in mind, I start to walk towards the nurses' station. As I walk past my office door, I hear it open and I'm suddenly yanked in from behind by someone. Before I can make any sense of the situation or surroundings, I'm pinned onto the closed office door and hear a faint click of the lock before a familiar pair of lips attack mine. Her grip on my hips are sure to leave marks, but I can't help but melt against her embrace. But then some not-so-sappy part of my brain kicks up and the question arises: what is she doing here?

"Ca-Calliope" I somehow manage, as her lips detach from mine and latch onto my neck, and her hands roam everywhere; groping, caressing, pinching, and whatever else only her hands can do to me. She, however, seems unfazed by my attempt at catching her attention, so much as I love her ministrations, I had to push her away a bit to finally catch her eye and voice my question. "You're not on call today, how are you here, baby?"

She squints at me as if I asked her the stupidest question ever. Then she grabs me by the collar of my scrub top and drags me with her to my desk and pushes me against it. She leans closer, leaving just a couple of inches between our faces, she angrily hisses,"You ate me out for about an hour last night, Arizona, _one whole fucking hour_! And then just as I was about to get you inside me, your pager decided to blare. So imagine my discomfort as I lay there all wet and wanting, and you're gone!"

I gulp nervously, she looks furious. I mean, it's not my fault somebody decided to crash their car into somebody else's, but yeah, maybe I shouldn't have taken the foreplay so long. But before I can say anything else, she rips her tee off and throws it on my face. As I recoil and manage to pull it off my face, she throws her bra, her jeans and her panties back at me and this time, I manage to catch them before they hit my face. I was wrong, she doesn't just look furious. She _is_ furious.

"So what did I do? I tried to get myself off. Tried, _yeah_. Because I couldn't fall asleep without it. But guess what? You've ruined me, Arizona Michelle Robbins, you've fucking ruined me. I don't know what it is. Your skills? Size? Experience? But now, I can't get myself off, 'coz my body knows how good you fuck me. So yes, I spent the whole night alternating between trying to sleep and trying to get myself off, but I failed miserably at both. So I gave up and waited for a respectable amount of time before turning up here, so that you can finish the mess you started. . . .Now."

I don't know if any of it registers into my mind, but my cock's gone rigid in a matter of few seconds. It was _hot._ But, again, before I can respond, she pulls me into another hot teeth-and-tongue kiss and makes me even harder. Her hands wander to my waistband and undo the knots of my scrub pants before pushing them and my boxers down and gripping me firmly. Sweet Jesus, save me.

"Y-you didn't sleep all night?" is what my dumb brain decides to ask. "Oh yes, I was way too worked up by your mouth to go to sleep, and your big fat cock has pretty much ruined the art of self-pleasure for me. So now you're gonna fuck me, and you're gonna fuck me so hard that you tire me out, so that I can go to sleep. So step up, and do it."

That snaps me out of whatever I was in, and my hands waste no time seeking out her hardened peaks, tugging and rolling them between my fingers as she whimpers against my lips on hers. Her hand between us keeps pumping me until I'm completely hard, so that I can give her the pounding she's asking for. And the way she's got me worked up, I was pretty confident I wasn't going to disappoint her one bit. I smiled, and pushed her hand away as I took a step behind and pulled her off the desk with me.

She eyed me with confusion for a moment, but I put my hands on her hips and turned her around before she could question my actions. I bend her over my desk, lift her right leg and enter her with all my length and start thrusting without any notice. "Oh _yes!_ Baby, yes! yes! yes! Don't stop, God, I've wanted that for hours now!" she moans as I thrust in and out at breakneck speed, intent on giving her exactly she wanted. An orgasm that will tire her out enough to put her to sleep for the rest of the day.

I lean down and grab her left breast, palming it roughly, eliciting throaty groans and breathy whimpers. My office walls echo the sounds of the wet slapping between our bodies. God, she's so slick, I can feel her arousal trickle down my legs. I can't believe she did this, she turned up at my office, practically stripped on my table and demanded to be fucked hard. And who am I to deny her _that_? I decide to up my game and put an end to her suffering.

I put her leg down and quickly go around her waist to find her clit. As my fingers reach her slit, I'm momentarily surprised by the amount of wetness I find there. Holy crap, she wasn't lying, I think to myself, before making a quick work of sliding two fingers into her folds and rubbing her hard. "Fuck, Jesus! Arizona, yeah, right there, baby, yes! I'm-I'm so close, yes!" I hear her scream, and I give her bud one good tug as she crashes into a mind-numbing orgasm, and I hear her scream my name loud enough for the ward to know who's giving her a good time.

I slow my hips, letting her come down from the high before I pull out completely. As she weightlessly slumps on my desk, I gently pull out, and smirk when I hear her whine as I slip out completely. I see that she makes no attempt to move, so I gently turn her around and push her up so that she can sprawl on my desk as she catches her breath. She shoots me a dreamy smile, her eyes still hazy from the high she just rode out. But, but, but, I have other plans.

I pull her to the edge of my desk and kneel down, and before she can look up, her head is thrown back and she cries out in pleasure as my mouth sucks on her clit. "Arizona, I-I cannot breathe.. I, ah.. fuck!" I hear her mumble, but I don't care. She wanted to be breathlessly tired; she _asked_ for it. I continue to eat her out, ignoring my still hard and throbbing cock, deciding I can finish myself later when she goes home. I then proceed to coat my fingers in her juices and slip two in as she yelps at this unexpected intrusion. But I don't give her long to adjust to it as I find her spot and hit it hard and fast, making her climax less than a minute after that. This time, though, she's too breathless to even whisper. I smirk to myself, seeing my job done, and decide to go off to the bathroom to finish myself off.

"Where are you going, taking that hard stuff with you?" she whispers, pointing to my crotch. "I, uh, thought you were spent, you haven't rested well, don't worry, I'll take care of it" I say, meaning every word. But she slips off the desk and onto her knees before I can protest, and takes me completely into her glorious mouth and slurps off. Apparently, she had other plans, too.

"I, uh, Calliope... Fuck! I-I'm close, baby" I say, not wanting to shoot it off into her unsuspecting mouth. "Mmm Arizona, you ate me so fucking well, let me taste you baby. Let me suck you clean and taste you too" she says, and I let go, coming in her mouth as she swipes her tongue across my head and licks me clean. As she gets up, I stare at her, still not keeping up with whatever happened in here in the last 10 minutes.

"So I'm gonna go home and nap till you come back, okay?" she muses, as I stare at her naked form walking around my office and feel my dick twitching again. She notices, and approaches me with a smirk. She puts her palm flat over my now limp member, and rubs it against my abs, before adding "I'll take care of that again when you're home, but till then, wait for it all hot and bothered at work, like I spent my night" before quickly dressing up and walking out with a quick peck to my cheek as I stand there, my pants still pooling around my ankles.

As she shuts the door, I come to my senses and pull up my clothes, and groan as I notice that my semi-hard on was pretty noticeable. Then I see her peek in through the door and say "Oh, and when you pull the covers off a very sleepy me, I promise that you'll find me _very_ naked" she winks, before going again. My pants get tighter, and my only rational thought is to run after her and take her against the nearest wall, but slump back onto my chair because I can't.

God, _I'm_ so ruined.

 **A/N: Leave me reviews please!**


End file.
